Want You Bad
by The Create Card
Summary: Eriol loves Madison, but she can be...too nice. So for one night, Eriol's going to make her bad. And...how will the night end? @_@ A one-shot songfic.


Author's Note: This takes place somewhere in the middle of "A Look Back At Days Gone By" and after the other stories. This is just a one-shot I decided to try. Oh, and read the announcement just below this one.

  


Announcement: My apologies if everything's been delayed lately. Without forums on this site, there's really been no way for me to let the readers know what I've been up to. But let me make an announcement. There will be very few updates from me in the next few weeks. Why? Simple. I'm starting life in college and while I get adjusted to life here at Loyola Marymount University (not to mention get a laptop), I will have no time to update. But make no mistake, A Look Back At Days Gone By and Behind The Anime will continue and there will be a follow-up to the Sakura-Tori story I've been building up to. So this story will hopefully tide you all over.

  


Disclaimer (AAH! Why can't I just get to the story?!): Followers of Cardcaptors know what's happened to the 3rd season. I have no problem with the name changes given to the guardians. I can live with Ruby and Spinner, but let me make this clear. I will never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER refer to him as 'Eli'! In my stories, he'll always be Eriol and that's how he'll stay!

  


Summary: Our characters are 18. College started two months ago and Madison's finally decided to go home for the weekend. What she doesn't know, though, is that Eriol has a wild weekend planned for her…whether she likes it or not. A special coherent songfic done to The Offspring's "Want You Bad".

  


**Want You Bad**

  


The apartment never looked better and on any other day, Eriol would have been pleased with such a change of pace. But something was bothering him on that day. Something that had been bothering him for a while.

****CRASH****

That was the familiar sound of destruction. The apartment was beginning to revert into its state of chaos, because Eriol's two guardians and friends, Ruby and Spinner, were having yet another fight.

"Spinner! I warned you about touching my makeup!"

"You don't need so much makeup, anyway! You're a guardian, not a girl!"

"I don't care! Makeup makes me look CUTE! Now stand still so I can hit you!"

****CRASH****

Eriol just shook his head and maintained his position on the couch. Ruby and Spinner literally came rolling through the hall and they stopped their petty argument as soon as the saw the upset reincarnation.

"What's with you?" Spinner asked. "Something wrong, Eriol?"

Ruby got up and let out a soft groan. "I know that look. You're not thinking about THAT again, are you?"

"I can't help it," Eriol shot back. "Come on, Ruby. You've seen me and you've seen Madison. Don't you think she can be a little…what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Don't ask me," Spinner muttered. "I'm just a spectator in your relationship."

"I don't see what's wrong with her," Ruby pondered. "You love her, Eriol. And that's great. She's a really nice girl."

"Don't you see, though?" Eriol persisted. "That's just it! She's really nice. Too nice! I know we love each other, but for a change of pace…I wonder what it would be like if she were just a little more…evil. A little more…bad. A little more…"

"Like you?" Spinner finished.

"Exactly," Eriol grinned. "Haven't you wondered what my Madison would be like if she just…wasn't so nice?"

Ruby didn't look assured. "Eriol…you're not going to get her into trouble, are you?"

A familiar evil smirk widened on Eriol's face. "You should know me better than that."

And with that, Eriol picked up the phone. It was time to call Madison. And while she had been the perfect angel for 18 years, now it was time for her to become…bad.

Something also rang in Spinner's head. "Wait a minute, Eriol. Does this mean you're going to try to………you know?"

Ruby gasped. "Eriol! You can't!"

Eriol's smirk continued to widen. "If she's going to be a bad girl…then she's going to be REALLY bad girl."

  


_If you could only read my mind_

You would know that things between us…

Ain't right

I know your arms are open wide

But you're a little on the straight side…

I can't lie

  


"Eriol, where are we going?"

Ever-innocent Madison Taylor had no idea what to expect on this night and that made Eriol one happy reincarnation. It was time for a new experience.

Eriol loved Madison, there was no mistake about it. Since the whole ordeal with the Sakura Cards, he started to fall in love with her and they even declared their love for each other. He loved everything about her. And Eriol would do just about anything for her.

But this had to be done. Eriol had to see what would happen if for one night…Madison could be bad. If she could be wicked. If she could be…more Eriol-like. That's why Eriol was taking his lady shopping.

"We're here," Eriol grinned.

Madison blinked as she looked at the name of the shop. "The Bikers' Boutique?"

  


_Your one vice_

Is you're too nice

Come around now

Can't you see

  


Eriol's smirk hadn't faded. "Come on out, Madison. Let's see how you look?"

A quivering voice sounded from behind the fitting room curtain. "Um…Eriol…I don't know about this."

Eriol's smirk actually widened. "Oh, come on. I think you'll look great. Let me see you, Madison."

"Well…ok."

The curtain opened and a very nervous Madison stepped out. She wasn't used to this and Eriol immediately noticed it. Madison was in a short leather skirt that barely covered her thighs. She had a red vinyl tank top that left her midriff showing, something she wasn't accustomed to, because Madison was trying to cover up her stomach with her hands. Along with that, she wore a leather jacket with metal chains hanging off the shoulders. The outfit was completed by small leather ankle boots and a leather beret.

Eriol felt a deep sense of morbid satisfaction. "You look great."

Madison gulped. "Um…is there a draft in here?"

"Never mind. The night is young. Let's just pay and walk out. We've got a lot more to do."

"Uh…ok…y-you do have my camera, don't you, Eriol?"

"Oh, of course I do," Eriol chuckled. "I wouldn't want to miss taping this for the world."

  


_I want you_

All tattooed

I want you bad

Complete me

Mistreat me

Want you to be bad, bad, bad, bad, bad

  


"Where are we now, Eriol?"

Eriol could hardly contain himself. There were a lot of stares coming from the people on the street. They couldn't help but look at the seemingly-innocent English boy with the evil smile and his scantily-clad biker girlfriend. But the stares didn't go away as they both reached their destination. Madison looked up and gasped. A huge sweatdrop formed on her forehead.

"Eriol! A tattoo parlor?! My mom would kill me!"

"Madison, your mother would never have to find out. No one said she has to see it."

"How could my mom not see a tattoo?" Madison pointed out.

Eriol smirked again. "Well…you could get your tattoo…" Eriol stopped and looked around. Then he whispered the rest of his idea in Madison's ear.

Madison's eyes widened and she suddenly channeled her best friend, Sakura. "HOE?!?!?!"

  


_If you could only read my mind_

You would know that I've been waiting…

So long

For someone almost like you

But with attitude, I'm waiting…

So come on

  


"Madison, can't you walk any faster?"

"I can't go any faster, Eriol. I'm sore!"

"It can't possibly be THAT painful."

"Maybe YOU should get a tattoo on your…"

"Ok, ok, maybe it IS that painful. But I think it looks great."

"If you say so. Eriol…what's the point of all this? I look so…different."

The point was coming soon. Eriol had taken Madison all over town and now it was time for the next step in Madison's new image. They stopped at a body piercing parlor. And upon seeing it, Madison almost had a fit.

"Eriol…I'm almost afraid to ask…but who's getting something pierced?"

"Why you are, my dear," Eriol grinned.

"W-What am I getting pierced?"

"Just…your navel."

"My navel?!"

"And if we're really lucky, maybe we can get something else pierced, too. So let's go!"

Before Madison could protest, Eriol dragged her inside. And what made this so much sweeter for him…was that he was holding Madison's camera.

  


_Get out of Clothestime_

Grow out those highlights

Come around now

Can't you see

  


"Eriol…are we home yet?"

"What are you trying to say, Madison?" Eriol asked innocently. "It almost sounds like you didn't have fun tonight."

"I just don't understand," Madison frowned. "Why are we doing this, Eriol? I just feel so…weird. I'm still sore and these clothes are tight. Where are we now?"

"Why, Madison…don't you recognize your own home?"

The whole night must have left Madison dazed, because she didn't even notice she was standing by her estate. But although she was home, Eriol had no intention of letting the night end there. There was still something else he wanted to do…or rather wanted Madison to do. So once they were inside the estate, Eriol walked her towards a familiar guesthouse.

A guesthouse that housed one Li Showron.

  


_I want you_

In a vinyl suit

I want you bad

Complicated…

X-rated…

I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad

  


"Eriol…I don't know…Li's my friend."

"So what? He's my friend, too. Doesn't mean we can't torture him."

"But this is too mean."

"You just stay there and remember what I told you. It's all in good fun. So go ahead."

Eriol hid by the door where a certain Li Showron couldn't see him, while Madison stood a few feet in front of the door behind a bush.

Madison cringed while she sent the fake call. "Li! Help me! I broke my ankle! LI! HELP!"

Eriol braced himself for the big moment. Although he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed, he was still the immature troublemaker who loved to torment Li at every possible moment. And sure enough, the door flew open.

"Madison! Where are you?!"

Li Showron came out in a panic. He looked around everywhere for Madison, but he stopped when he didn't see anything. The setup was perfect. Li was shirtless and he only had on a pair of sweatpants. Eriol sneaked behind him…and pulled down his pants. Madison reluctantly came out…and took a picture.

Li's face immediately turned a crimson red, out of anger AND embarrassment. "M-MADISON!!"

The mischievous Eriol ran out and took Madison away by the arm. "Run for it!"

Li desperately tried to pull his pants up. "You can't run for long, Madison! I know where you live!!"

Once again, Eriol got that feeling of morbid pleasure. He couldn't help but feel exhilarated every time he does something bad and evil and he could only hope Madison was getting the same feeling. But now it was time to top off the night…in a huge way. And that meant it was time to go…inside the mansion…the EMPTY mansion.

  


_Don't get me wrong_

I know you're only being good

  


_"I can't believe that, Li! She really did that to you?"_

"Yeah, she did. Something's wrong with her, Sakura. She looked so different. She looked almost…like a prostitute. She had her navel pierced and everything."

_"I…don't believe it. That sounds so unlike her."_

"Yeah, and I think I know how it happened. A certain bad influence."

"I take it you're talking about our master?"

Li turned around to see Ruby and Spinner standing by the open front door. "How'd you two get in here?"

"You got to close your door, kid," Ruby grinned. "And besides, it was easy enough for us to fly up here in our true forms. So what's our Eriol been doing?"

Li turned back to the phone. "Can I call back, Sakura? I need to talk to our friends." Li hung up the phone and turned to Ruby and Spinner. "Your master came by and pulled my pants down. What got me was that Madison faked an injury so I would come out…and then she took a picture."

"Hey, he did it!" Spinner exclaimed. "He really DID get her to be bad. Um…Ruby…do you think that means…?"

"No way! She would never do it!"

"Do what?" Li asked curiously.

Ruby decided to spill everything. "Well…at the end of the night…Eriol was hoping to…you know."

Much to everyone's surprise, Li was hardly moved. He didn't seem angry at all. Instead…he started chuckling. And that chuckling soon burst into all-out laughter.

"What's so funny?" Spinner asked. "This sounds pretty serious to me. Oh…humans."

"Well, it IS serious," Li agreed. But his smile remained. "But if Eriol thinks anything's going to happen…he's in for a shock."

  


_But that's what's wrong_

I guess I just misunderstood

  


After a night of badness and mischief, Eriol was ready to top it off…with a night…in the dining room. With the entire house empty of nosy mothers and bodyguards, Eriol had Madison all to himself. And that meant it was time to set the mood. Eriol raised his fingers and used his magic to light the candles.

Eriol started moving in on Madison. He gave her a deep kiss and sat her on the table.

"OW!!"

Eriol stood her up once he remembered she was still sore. He continued to kiss her passionately. "I love you…you naughty, naughty girl."

Eriol was ready to finally go all the way. But as he moved in closer...looking for an opportunity to remove something...he saw a look in Madison's eyes. It was an evil look that bested any of Eriol's evil looks. Madison suddenly reached back…

"Naughty girl, huh?"

…grabbed an empty metal food tray…

"I'll show you naughty!"

…and brought it down on Eriol's head. The metal tray made a huge clank sound on the reincarnation's cranium. While Eriol tried to get over the shock, Madison…kicked him in the groin.

"So this was all this night was about?! You wanted to dress me up like some cheap harlot and get some action on the dining room floor?!"

"N-No!" Eriol said in a high-pitched squeak. "I thought you were…too nice. I just wanted you to be bad."

Suddenly, Madison's rare display of anger went away. A smile slowly spread on her face. The smile that had become such a big part of her. A smile that Eriol was starting to miss, especially after this night.

"You wanted me to be bad, Eriol?" Madison asked. Then her evil expression came back. "I'll show you bad!"

Madison swung again with the metal tray knocking Eriol upside his head. Then she reached into the nearby punch bowl and grabbed a handful of ice. She took the ice…and dropped it in Eriol's pants.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Eriol had never seen his woman so vengeful. Madison grabbed the screaming reincarnation by the hair and dragged him out of the dining room, throwing him against the wall. Then Madison pushed a button on the wall.

"SECURITY!!"

As if on cue, there were bodyguards running towards Eriol at full speed. They picked him up and started to carry him out of the mansion with extreme prejudice. Through the roughing up the bodyguards were giving him on the way out, Eriol raised his head to see that Madison had a huge smirk on her face…an evil smirk. While Eriol was being carried out, one thought ran through his head.

For one night, he HAD his bad girl. But he would never make such a wish again.

  


_I want you_

All tattooed

I want you bad

Complicated

X-rated

I want you bad

I mean it

I need it

I want you bad…bad…bad…bad…bad

  


The next day, Madison made her down the street along with Sakura. There were a lot of things she regretted about the night before. Things she wished she hadn't done. She spent the whole night apologizing to Li for what she did and she spent the whole morning telling Sakura everything that happened. Well, almost everything.

"So you think he's learned his lesson?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not ready to take him back just yet," Madison said. "I want him to think about what a jerk he was for trying to pull what he did. But I'll never forget watching the bodyguards give him the beating he had coming."

"But did you know Eriol was going to try that, Madison?" Sakura pointed out. "If you did, then why did you go along with everything in the first place?"

"I trusted him," Madison sighed. "And to be honest, I thought it was a joke at first. But something inside me just told me to go along with everything. Then I got back…and I realized that this wasn't me. I'm not meant to be a bad girl."

"You don't have to be a bad girl," Sakura said. "You were perfect just the way you were. I think Eriol's starting to realize that now. And I think he's ready to apologize at any moment. So…where are we going now?"

"I have to take these awful clothes back," Madison answered. "I wish I could undo everything. But now I'm stuck with a permanent outie and I'm lucky I didn't get anything else pierced. I can undo everything else. I can take back the clothes, I can destroy the video Eriol made, and I can get rid of the tattoo."

Sakura blinked. "Tattoo? You didn't get a tattoo."

"I did. You just can't see it. I got it…" Madison walked towards Sakura and whispered in her ear.

Sakura gasped. "HOE?!?!"

Madison hung her head down. "I know. Once I get it removed, I won't be able to sit for a week."

One thing could be said, though. Madison would never forget the night before…even if she wanted to.

  
  


From his place atop the building, Eriol watched below as Madison and Sakura walked by. He couldn't help but regret what he did to his sweet Madison. He should have been happy with what he had.

Ruby and Spinner were at their usual positions behind their friend and master. They were shaking their heads the whole way.

"I knew this would happen," Ruby chirped. "I don't want to say I told you so."

"Sometimes I don't know what to make of this thing called love," Spinner said melodramatically. "That's why I just leave love where it belongs: in books."

"You two are a lot of help, you know that?" Eriol growled. "You know I'll have to make this up to her somehow."

"It's going to take something big," Ruby grinned. "And I doubt you'll be able to do it alone."

Eriol turned to the two guardians and grinned. His voice went down to that familiar, evil tone. "Funny you should say that. I see a certain two guardians who should be more than happy to help me."

Spinner sweatdropped. "This is going to be one of those weeks, I can feel it."

  


Author's Note: One-shot? Hey, I said one-shot and I stick by that! Of course, if I'm persuaded, I may be tempted to write a follow-up when I have time. But to consider such a thing, I need to hear what you think.

  


So tell me what you think. Tell me by reviewing below!


End file.
